


Don't Worry! It's Just an Arm!

by lilithtorch2



Series: Gossiping and Bickering [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Macabre statements, One-Shot, Swordfighting, Threats of arm-chopping, mad scientist does not care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia Romanova needs someone to train with her so she can learn the wonderful art of swordfighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry! It's Just an Arm!

**Author's Note:**

> Elaborates on something mentioned in chapters15-16 of "Oh, You Two (Why Can't You See You Belong Together?"
> 
> You know those mad scientists in the animes like Bleach and Soul Eater? ......yeah.

The Winter Soldier had not seen Natalia Romanova in a long time. Before she left she informed him that she was undergoing special training with one of their instructors; she did not mention who. While he was waiting for Natalia to be done with her daily trainings so that he could walk with her back to their dormitories, the Winter Soldier heard screams of terror coming from inside the training room Natalia had just walked into. After minutes of silence, Boris walk out of the room, bleeding and groaning in pain. Boris only looked at him gloomily before mentioning that he needed to see the doctor. “I have to hurry,” he said, doing his best to rush off.

The Winter Soldier noticed that he had broken fingers and a broken arm.

The next day, the Winter Soldier saw Alek walking out of the same room, his face bruised and bleeding and holding his abdomen tightly, wincing. Henri emerged after that, shaking with fear. Henri actually spoke with the Winter Soldier.

“Winter Soldier,” he cried, “whatever you do, don’t go in there! It’s not worth it!”

“But Henri, what happened to you?”

Henri looked at him with fear and only shook his head. “I can’t…” he trembled. “I can’t…”

The Winter Soldier tried to pat him on the shoulder, but Henri, startled, immediately jumped away from him.

The day after that, it was the same thing. Irina emerged from the same room, her eyes wide and her face bloodied. She was limping along the floor, touching her face and arms and legs gingerly.

“Irina, are you okay?”

Like the others who came before her, Irina only told him that his girlfriend was a dangerous person.

Natalia was far from being his girlfriend, but the Winter Soldier wondered why everyone was saying that she was deadly. She moved with the grace of a cat and her smile shone so brightly that the snow around her would melt.

For weeks, the Winter Soldier would see many young men and women limping out of the training room. One day, he finally saw Natalia emerge from the room with a solemn look on her face.

“Winter Soldier, I need your help with training,” she told him matter-of-factly. “No one else will do it.”

Knowing what happened to their comrades in the last few weeks, the Winter Soldier hesitated.

“Just come with me!” She pleaded, dragging him by the arm, forcing him to get up.

“No!” The Winter Soldier resisted the whole way, trying to break free of Natalia’s strong grip. Natalia only dragged him, kicking and screaming, through the doors to the training room and only let go when they were standing at the center. He breathed a sigh of relief and was about to walk out of the training room until he saw _her._

Not Natalia, but the instructor with wild blonde hair standing impatiently in the corner of the room. She had glasses so thick that he could barely see the woman’s eyes.

“I found someone,” Natalia simply told the instructor, who handed her two swords. To the Winter Soldier, she simply threw a third sword at him and yelled, “Catch!”

The Winter Soldier nervously caught the sword.

And watched as Natalia held out her swords and twirled ominously toward him.

He fought, ducked, parried and blocked each of Natalia’s moves, but she was dancing so fast (dancing was the only way to describe what she was doing) her swords would occasionally scratch his skin. Natalia managed to stab him in the side. He clenched through the pain and continued to fight her defensively. With a downward motion, Natalia almost chopped off the Winter Soldier’s arm (the flesh-and-blood one, not the bionic arm) and he immediately protested to the instructor that he was an important element of the K.G.B. He could not be put in harm's way.

“Are you worried about your arm?” The instructor asked, concerned.

“Of course I am!” His single sword managed to hit Natalia as he said this. What he really meant was that he was worried about dying, but he could barely find time in between his fight with Natalia to add anything more.

As the Winter Soldier fought Natalia intensely, he saw the instructor adjust her glasses and wave her hand nonchalantly. The instructor's giddy words that followed sent a shiver down the Winter Soldier's spine, and he knew he was going to be very alone in this fight:

“Don't worry about that, Winter Soldier, we can always build you another one!

“It’s just an arm!”


End file.
